


After Graduation

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Appreciation for Elsa's booty, As in Elsa bent over a table and Cass doing it from behind, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Thoughts, Elsa gets to ride on top, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Cass, Girl Penis, Light Angst, Okay this won't be just a one shot, Overthinking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Table Sex, alpha!Cassandra, and Cass is happy to oblige, jock!Cass, nerd!Elsa, omega!Elsa, possibly more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: It's been a few weeks since they graduated university, and Elsa is ready to try something new with her girlfriend. Pure fluff and smut.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girl Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344198) by [Kamaro0917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917). 



> A little gift for my friend, Kamaro. I've just been thinking about TGND a lot recently and came up with a little sexy times for my favorite lesbians because they deserve it.

It had been a few weeks since Cassandra and Elsa had graduated from Disney U. June had come, and the two women were happily living together. It may have been a temporary arrangement, but they had their whole lives ahead of them to plan out the rest. Ever since their graduation, the alpha and the omega worked slowly to become reacquainted physically; Cassandra was very respectful of Elsa's space and need to move at her own pace. But with school behind them and a life full of opportunities ahead, it seemed Elsa was becoming comfortable enough to be intimate with her love once again.

Which was good as her next heat was coming up.

Just like before, they made a grocery run to stock up for a week of seemingly endless fucking. Even with the summer heat, Cassandra could not wait to give Elsa all the pleasure she craved and deserved. They continued to engage in simple sensual acts, like cuddling and soft kissing. They even got used to showering together now that they had a place entirely to themselves and no risk of being interrupted. And soon, they became comfortable enough to wear as little clothing as possible. Elsa liked to joke it was more because of the heat, but Cassandra could recognize that teasing look on her face.

One afternoon, Cassandra was relaxing on the couch, wearing only her basketball shorts. A sly smile graced her features as her thoughts drifted to what was about to come in a day or two. She slid her hand down over her shorts, rubbing herself before dipping inside to grasp her member. As she was getting a rhythm going, Cassandra's fantasies were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Let me help."

Cassandra opened her eyes to see Elsa approaching in one of her t-shirts. She looked absolutely adorable swimming in the fabric. Cassandra stilled her hand and pulled it out of her shorts, resting her arms on the back of the couch as she awaited what her Queen would do next.

Elsa came to a stop just a few feet away, tapping her chin with her pointer finger as if deciding what to do next. Cassandra stifled a chuckle. With her glasses, Elsa really looked like a cute little nerd - and she was. And Cassandra loved her for it.

After a few moments, Elsa brightened a little. "I know... take off your shorts."

"Okay." Cassandra didn't need telling twice. She wiggled her shorts down over her legs and let them pool at her ankles, then sat back.

Elsa smirked and stepped forward, swinging a leg over Cassandra's lap as she straddled her alpha. The look on Cassandra's face made her giggle as she lowered herself and wiggled her hips just a little.

Cassandra's eyes were wide as she felt Elsa's warm slit rubbing against her half-erect member. Of course she didn't have any underwear; she wasn't sure why it was such a surprise anymore. It wasn't long before her cock became rather hard, and her hands ran up pale thighs and played with the hem of the shirt.

"May I?"

Elsa nodded and held her arms up as Cassandra lifted the shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side. She was about to remove the glasses when Elsa stopped her.

"I want to see what I'm doing. I haven't made love to you in this position before..."

Cassandra had to think back quickly to spring break; sure enough, she had been the one 'on top' during Elsa's heat. Probably because she was the more experienced one and Elsa was willing to be dominated by someone she trusted so completely. Of course, Cassandra never took advantage of her. She always checked in even in the throes of her heat. And that made Elsa love her more.

"I'm not complaining," Cassandra said as she rubbed small circles with her thumbs along Elsa's hips. "Some alphas think it's weak to let an omega ride on top, but they're full of shit. If this makes you happy, then you can ride me all day and night."

Elsa blushed softly at that, touching her glasses out of habit.

"And I won't lie, those glasses make you look cute," Cassandra winked.

"You're so sweet," Elsa replied as she leaned in for a soft kiss. Then another. And soon the kisses became deeper as her hands threaded into Cassandra's short hair while strong hands roamed over her back. She rocked her hips as her own need took root. The feeling of the now fully erect cock rubbing her slit was making her want more...

"Mmmmm Elsa..." Cassandra husked as Elsa broke away for air. She was ready to sheath herself inside that wonderful heat. Though her body was already becoming sticky with sweat - stupid summer weather - she was begging for more.

"Soon, Cass. But if you wouldn't mind..." Elsa sat back and took one of Cassandra's hands, guiding it down to the apex of her thighs. Cassandra understood immediately and began rubbing her thumb around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She was willing to wait a little longer to ensure Elsa was properly ready. Thankfully, it didn't take long.

"Uhhhhhnnnnngghhhh Cass..." Elsa moaned softly as the clitoral stimulation produced the wetness she craved. With a swift motion, she reached over and grabbed the condom she had dropped on the couch, ripping open the package and giving it to the alpha. She rose up and allowed Cassandra to quickly cover herself. Then she gently grasped the stiff cock, angling it just below her flesh, and looked into Cassandra's eyes.

"Ready?"

"Absofuckinglutely."

And with that, Elsa lowered herself slowly, gasping as she felt the head of Cassandra's cock press against her folds and make its way just inside. It had been a while since they last had sex, so she took her time to get adjusted to having herself filled once more. She continued to hold the cock as she pressed an inch lower at a time, rising a bit then pushing herself down. All the while, Cassandra kept looking at her cock sinking further into that glorious heat and Elsa's face, watching for any discomfort. As much as she wanted this, she would not hesitate to stop if Elsa expressed any pain or need to stop.

But Elsa did not stop. She pressed one more time and let out a low groan as she felt herself filled with that wonderful cock. Her inner muscles clenched and pulsed as they stretched to accommodate Cassandra's girth. Not that she was absurdly large, but she certainly had a good bit to work with. Elsa turned half-lidded eyes to an equally happy Cassandra, her inner omega happy to be pleasing the alpha in such a way. Cassandra was just leaning back into the couch, arms wide behind her as she drank in the view of Elsa. She was perfect in every way. Somewhere in the back of her head, she thought she could get used to this: sitting there with a blonde goddess straddling her, naked and squeezing her cock with those silken walls. This alone was almost as good as fucking.

They sat there together for a couple minutes. And then came the smirk. The smirk that told Cassandra she better buckle up.

Elsa gripped Cassandra's shoulders, rose up until only the tip of the cock remained inside her, then dropped back down hard.

"Fuck!" Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut as the weight of Elsa's body came down on her lap.

Elsa froze. "I'm sorry! Was that too hard?"

Cassandra fixed her with a serious look and growled, "Don't you dare stop, Elsa Arens."

That spurred Elsa's omega to action. With a boost of confidence, she rose up and repeated the action. And again. And again. And again.

With each motion of fucking herself on Cassandra's cock, the woman beneath her huffed and muttered another expletive. And so she set a steady rhythm, slowly rocking up and down, then back and forth. She bit her lip as she watched Cassandra, who was too busy watching her cock get swallowed by those hips, fully sheathing into that heat again and again.

Once she found her rhythm, Elsa sat upright and began to bounce, grinning as Cassandra looked up at her with the dopiest smile. Elsa had let go of Cassandra's shoulders and brushed her braid over her shoulder so that her breasts could be fully visible. She noticed how they bounced a little and briefly wondered if they would look better if larger. But any such concern quickly vanished as Cassandra eagerly grabbed her breasts and began playing with them, trying not to interrupt her rhythm. Elsa laughed as Cassandra's fingers explored, squeezed and pinched her breasts.

"God, you have the most perfect boobs," Cassandra expressed in awe.

"Why thank you," Elsa replied happily as she stopped bouncing and began to rotate her hips in a circle, eliciting a loud groan from the alpha. "Mmmmm... you like this?"

"Fuuuuuuuuuck..."

Elsa smirked and ground her hips faster, rocking back and forth as she began to chase her own release. She resumed gripping Cassandra's shoulders for support, while Cassandra's hands had made their way to her thighs, squeezing and rubbing away. Elsa sensed that Cassandra really wanted to hold her by the waist... or even grab her butt.

"You can grab my ass if you want." She breathed out as she continued rocking.

_SMACK!_

Elsa gasped a bit at the sensation of two hands making contact with her butt cheeks. Cassandra looked up with an apologetic look. "Sorry..."

Elsa was about to say "It's fine" before a realization hit her.

"Do it again."

She stilled her movements as Cassandra processed the request. She lifted one hand, then brought it down with a firm _SMACK_ against Elsa's ass. It was softer than the one before, probably because Cassandra had realized she had never slapped her ass before and got carried away due to horny brain.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Cassandra said as she rubbed the spot she had slapped on each cheek.

"It's okay, you just surprised me, that's all," Elsa said reassuringly, noticing that the member inside her had soften slightly. She rolled her hips as she continued, "I'm not opposed to you squeezing my butt for the remainder of our little session, though."

Cassandra smiled wide as she began to squeeze that perky butt, eliciting more moans from Elsa who continued to rock her hips as she chased her high. Soon she was clenching hard and feeling her orgasm approaching. Her movements became sloppy and she bounced hard as she began to lose herself in ecstasy.

Cassandra was approaching her release as well. Her cock began to throb as Elsa fucked herself on it once more, the silken walls squeezing her shaft. As Elsa panted hard with her efforts, Cassandra's inner alpha compelled her to assist, and she grabbed Elsa's waist firmly and helped guide her up and down. They locked eyes as Elsa bounced harder, Cassandra holding her steady and fighting the urge to buck upwards into that needy core.

"Cass, please! I'm so close!"

Those words spurred Cassandra into action. She began to buck her hips upwards, thrusting hard and trying not to disrupt Elsa's movements. Quickly they found a good rhythm and worked together as they bounced up and down on the couch, eyes locked as their climaxes approached.

"God... fuck... just...a...little...more...fuck!" Cassandra huffed with each thrust. Elsa's fingers were digging into her shoulders, and her own hands were gripping Elsa's waist so tight that she was bound to leave a mark. But it was worth it. They were so close...

"Yesss...yessssss...CAAAASSSSSS!!!" Elsa cried out as she finally hit her high, and her orgasm overtook her body. Her walls clamped down hard on Cassandra's cock, which was enough to push Cassandra over the edge and empty herself. Cassandra lowered her hips slowly as Elsa rocked about tiredly, coaxing out their orgasms to the fullest.

Once they came down from their highs, Elsa leaned forward and kissed Cassandra, humming as Cassandra squeezed her butt. Then she pressed her forehead against her mate's. "How was that?"

"Babe, you were amazing," Cassandra beamed, feeling like the luckiest alpha in the world. "But you should probably hop off so I can dispose of this..."

"Oh, right." In their excitement, Elsa had forgotten that Cassandra was still wearing a condom, but she silently congratulated herself on planning ahead. She hopped off as Cassandra stood up and removed the condom, taking care to not make too much of a mess.

"I could use a shower, now."

"I can help with that." Elsa winked as Cassandra threw the used condom away then followed her to the bathroom.

"I'm surprised, Elsa. You really knew what you were doing there," Cassandra said as she got the shower going.

Elsa shrugged as she removed her glasses and let out her braid. "Instinct, I guess. Which reminds me... I'd like to try that again during my heat, if you don't mind."

Cassandra wrapped her arms around the omega as they stood beneath the flowing water. "Babe, if you riding on top makes you happy, I'll let you ride me all week."

Elsa laughed as she leaned into the embrace. "Oh, I think you can still give it to me in other ways, but thank you." She paused as she debated whether to make her next request.

Cassandra sensed her nervousness. "Something else on your mind?"

Elsa looked up and bit her lip, then said, "I want to try an experiment."

"Okay, what kind of experiment?"

"I... I want to see how long you can fill me when I'm in heat." Elsa was blushing as she stated her sudden desire, wondering if she asked too much.

Cassandra stood there, a bit dumbstruck by the request. Then a wide smirk appeared as she cupped Elsa's cheek. "Anything for you, My Queen. Even if it means stuffing you for 24 hours straight."

Elsa shivered at the idea, but in a good way. She kissed Cassandra and looked up at her alpha with all the love and trust in the world. Without a doubt, the best graduation present she had received was Cassandra. And she knew Cassandra felt the same about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra has a dirty dream about a memorable moment from college... but she's feeling conflicted about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another smutty scene! I had an idea come to me and just had to share ;D

Cassandra was back in school, sitting on a bench reading one of her books about knights in Medieval Europe. And then there was Elsa, looking like she had walked out of a winter magazine. Navy blue puffy down vest, white turtleneck, white scarf, dark jeans, and knee high boots. With her platinum blonde hair draped over her shoulder in a French braid. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Elsa said she wished to return the sweatshirt Cassandra had given her at the party. Next thing she knew, Cassandra was walking across campus with Elsa, talking about their subjects. Then standing a few feet back as Elsa unlocked her door, staring a little at the nice curves of Elsa's backside.

Then they were inside. Elsa offered a drink, and Cassandra initially opted for water but switched to beer when she heard the note of disappointment in Elsa's voice. IPAs. Elsa sharing a joke from her sister that she likes her beer like she likes her women.

"Pale, full bodied, and a little bitter."

Cassandra is finding it harder to concentrate due to the scent in Elsa's apartment. She's feeling her pants grow tighter as Elsa leaves to get the sweatshirt. She wants to leave as quickly as possible...

But then Elsa gives her the sweatshirt, and she catches a whiff of the scent. A partial heat... and it's intoxicating...

Cassandra just stands there, her erection now very prominent and screaming for attention. She has her eyes locked on Elsa, feeling a burning need but fighting off the urge. Much to her surprise, Elsa is not scared or pushing her away. Instead she... she bites her lip... and it looks insanely adorable... she's stepping forward... _oh shit..._

And suddenly Elsa is saying she wants to repay Cassandra for lending her sweatshirt at the party. For looking out for her. For being such a good alpha...

Wait, what?

But Cassandra's logical brain is long gone, her alpha brain taking control and demanding that she heed her omega. _But she's not my omega_ _._ And yet Elsa is turning around and... bending slightly over the table... and rolling her hips...

_FUCK._

Cassandra chucks the sweatshirt off to the side and closes the distance, pressing her groin firmly against that perfect butt, grasping Elsa's hips as she leans in and growls low in her ear. Elsa is moaning now, hands planted on the table as she leans into the alpha's frame. "Cassandra..."

Her name sounds so good on those delectable lips. But Cassandra is in no mood to kiss them. No, she is solely focused on getting out of her denim prison and getting Elsa out of hers and fixing her currently very big problem right here and now. She grinds a little to convey her desire, husking how she wants the omega...

And Elsa begs for her.

That's all it takes for Cassandra to step back and fumble with her jeans, then tugging her boxers frantically to free her stiff cock. She breathes a sigh of relief as it springs free. She looks at Elsa who has turned around and is just tugging her jeans over her hips when she pauses.

"Wow... that's... big..."

Cassandra is strutting in her mind at that, but she at least has just enough sense to say that she'll go easy. Whatever Elsa wants.

And Elsa wants it filling her up. She says so as she shimmies out of her jeans, then her panties - which to Cassandra somehow look sexier than any thong. But she doesn't take them off, rather lets them pool around her ankles like Cassandra did. They're still wearing shoes, and now are both standing with their pants and underwear around their ankles...

Then Elsa turns around and bends over.

Cassandra's mouth goes dry. What a view. A smooth, round, perfect ass before her. She can see the shockingly glistening slit in between those pale legs, beckoning her. Her cock nearly jumps at the sight of that inviting heat.

Cassandra grabs her beer, takes a swig to steady her nerves, then steps forward and runs her fingers along Elsa's slit. So wet...

She applies the essence on her painfully hard cock. Then lines up. And presses the head in.

Elsa gasps, clutching the table. Cassandra groans as her eyes roll back. She's never felt anything so good, and she's only an inch inside.

But she is aware of Elsa feeling a little stiff beneath her. She rubs Elsa's backside as she encourages the omega to breathe. And slowly, she slides another inch in... then another... and after several minutes she is fully sheathed, her groin pressed firmly to that oh so perfect ass. Cassandra grabs each side, squeezing and grinning like a fool. She doesn't care that Elsa is still clothed from the hips up; she still looks sexy in that vest and turtleneck.

Elsa glances back and moans how good she feels.

Cassandra smirks and replies she feels amazing.

Then she slides out. And back in.

Over and over and over.

It's slow, but she doesn't want to rush. A part of her brain is screaming _'What the fuck are you doing?!'_ as she continues to thrust into the softly moaning omega. Despite not knowing Elsa too well, she has never felt anything so wonderful in her life. And the best part? Elsa seems to be enjoying this just as much - if the moans and words of encouragement and the rocking of her hips is any indication.

Cassandra presses a hand firmly on the small of Elsa's back, letting her other hand dangle at her side as she fucks steadily, burying to the hilt each time. Eyes glued to the booty bouncing with each thrust. _God she has such nice hips._ She pats Elsa's butt softly, massaging the cheek and chuckling as Elsa exclaims how much she loves it.

Then she's bucking into her, hands tightly gripping those hips as Elsa is begging for more. Faster... harder... the table is shaking with the force of Cassandra's thrusts. But she can't disappoint her omega. Not now. They were made for each other, she can feel it.

Cassandra can feel Elsa's climax approaching. She growls as she shifts to short, quick thrusts, still looking down at that ass as she buries her cock inside the silken walls squeezing her so nicely.

She's almost there... she's about to make Elsa come... and she's so close too...

"Cass?"

Cassandra's eyes snapped open. She sat up and was suddenly aware of her pants feeling too tight. _Oh fuck. Down girl! Down!_ She was having a dream, a fantasy of what could have been. And it felt so good. Yet...

"Whoa. Somebody looks a little excited." She could hear the teasing note in Elsa's voice, and she crossed her legs in an attempt to cover her hardness, but it only made things more painful. Cassandra winced and settled for putting her hand over her crotch as she looked ashamedly at Elsa, standing there smirking and, ironically, in the exact same attire as that day a year ago. Just like in her dream, her remarkably dirty dream.

Cassandra figured she shouldn't lie. "I was having a dream..."

"Yeah, I figured," Elsa giggled as she moved to sit on the couch beside her. "A very good one, it seems."

Cassandra snorted. "Yeah, it was." Then her smile faded. Something about that image was bothering her. She thought about what it could be. She thought about that specific day, and what transpired during and after the visit to Elsa's place. She thought about her frustration afterwards due to the scent on the sweatshirt. She thought about how in her dream, she seemed to take control, even though Elsa was inviting her to do so. She thought...

"Hey."

Cassandra looked up. Elsa had a hand on her shoulder, worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah..." she paused, then backtracked. "Well, not really. You see, I was dreaming about that day in school when you gave me back my sweatshirt. The one I lent you at the party."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And this made you feel aroused?"

"It was different this time. I mean, everything was the same until you came down with the sweatshirt and gave it to me. Then I caught a whiff of the scent you had left. I can still remember it. You must have had a partial heat. It was... you smelled so good."

Elsa blushed as she remembered. "Oh..."

Cassandra continued, "But then, everything changed. Like, I got really turned on, but you started flirting and saying you wanted to 'return the favor' for what I did at the party. And then I was grinding against your butt and we were taking our pants off - well, we dropped them to our ankles because we were just so horny we couldn't be bothered to get undressed properly. You bent over the table and I just lost it at the sight of your butt and I pressed myself inside and... well..." She trailed off, not needing to say more. She was suddenly regretting saying so much. Perhaps it was better to not go into the explicit parts.

Elsa was looking away, touching her glasses, a classic sign of nervousness. Then she spoke. "So... you imagined us getting... _serious_ right away? Like succumbing to our primal urges?"

Cassandra felt her face burning. She was embarrassed now. "Somehow I knew it wasn't right, but I didn't care. I think you didn't care either, but how could I know? We were just... _doing it._ It's like we had to fuck at that moment with no regard for consequences. Or taking the time to know one another! It just... GAH!" She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. Stupid alpha brain.

But before she could spiral further, she felt Elsa touching her shoulder again. She glanced up and saw blue eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Cassandra. That dream wasn't real. Sure, you may have thought of something that happened in the past, but it didn't turn out that way. You were simply thinking of what could have been, letting your imagination run wild."

"Well yeah, I could've told you that," Cassandra retorted, then cringed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Elsa said reassuringly, shifting to fully face Cassandra as the latter leaned back into the couch. "I know you never would have forced yourself on me, but from what you described, it wasn't just you getting your way as an alpha. It sounded like I was... well, different as well." A sad expression emerged on her face as Elsa thought back to that day and what she was going through at the time. "I was so messed up in how I felt about you, so confused and scared. And I would be lying if I said I've never dreamed about things going differently back in school. That I never considered what it would be like if I had been more confident in myself and allowed myself to try. That I hadn't... longed for you to take me sooner."

Cassandra's eyes widened at that. Elsa had rarely shared her dirty dreams, but never had she indicated that she wished things had been different in college. It made her feel a little better, knowing she wasn't alone.

"Huh, I guess we both wish things hadn't been so fucked up," Cassandra admitted.

"Yeah, I was such a disaster." Elsa laughed bitterly.

"So was I." Cassandra took her hand and squeezed gently. "But we figured it out, and we're here now."

Elsa smiled softly. They looked at each other for several seconds, then Elsa said, "So... in your dream, was I wearing this particular outfit by any chance?"

Cassandra gulped. "Uh... yeah. Why?"

"Well, we know each other now. And I'd say I trust you completely. And you me?"

"Of course, babe. But where are you going with this?"

Elsa touched her glasses again as she tugged at her bottom lip. "Maybe we could play that dream out? Let you finish it?"

Cassandra blushed hard, and she suddenly felt her member stirring as the images came flooding back. "I... you want to roleplay it?"

"Mmm that would be nice," Elsa murmured as she tilted her head and fixed Cassandra with a look that sent a jolt of energy to her crotch.

"I might come off as dominating..."

"I trust you. And if you can't describe what was happening for me..." Elsa leaned forward until she was halfway on top of a very flustered Cassandra and palmed the front of her pants. "... then perhaps you can show me."

Any hesitation vanished at that. Cassandra grinned widely as she felt herself getting hard again, encouraged by Elsa's gentle yet firm pressure and smoldering gaze. "I'd be happy to, My Queen. But you better lead the way so I can stare at your gorgeous sexy ass."

"Ooh, bold words for a noble warrior," Elsa teased as she rose up and took Cassandra's hand, pulling her off the couch.

"I speak only the truth," Cassandra replied, leaning down to kiss her love. Then Elsa turned and led the way into the kitchen, swinging her hips all the way - much to Cassandra's delight.

"Oh, and we need a couple of IPAs. And I hope you don't mind doing this with our clothes mostly on."

Elsa flashed a sultry look that threatened to drop the athlete to her knees. "Oh I'm counting on it."

They committed to it. Playing out the dialogue from over a year ago, with some more innuendo. Elsa even went to grab the sweatshirt, but when she came back and gave it to Cassandra, the alpha realized why it took her several minutes to bring it. She sniffed and suddenly was burying her nose in it; Elsa had clearly taken the time to rub it against her vagina. That was just as good as the partial heat scent she recalled. Enough to get her engines running.

And soon they were kissing, making out, grabbing and squeezing. Then the husky commands to adjust clothing as needed. Hand stimulation. A few more swigs of beer.

As Elsa bent over and rolled her hips, Cassandra couldn't help but drop to her knees to plant a soft kiss on each butt cheek. Just like she had imagined it. Only this time, there was no ambiguity. She massaged that perfect ass, then lined up her cock and pressed in.

Only this time, as Cassandra gripped those hips and, after several wonderful minutes of tender loving, began to jackhammer at a punishing speed as per Elsa's demand, they wound up shaking the table so much the beers fell over.

They laughed.

"Oh fucking hell..."

"Don't you dare stop, Cassandra Knight!"

"Never." She growled as hazel eyes roamed over the blonde hair, the puffy vest, and settled on that perfect ass that bounced oh so nicely as she continued to rut. This was even better than her dream, because it wasn't just about fulfilling her needs as an alpha. It was sharing something with her mate. She was going to feel so good when she finished, but she also was going to give everything she had to Elsa because she fucking deserved it.

And with shared howls of pleasure, she did.


End file.
